


You Can Find Me

by LillaxxSkies



Category: H nation
Genre: Cunnilingus, Diane is a lil shit, F/F, Foreplay, Forgive Me, French Kissing, I Tried, Real Life, Seeeeennd heeeellp, Send help?, Slight Drama, Some Humor, This is like my first fanfiction, but shes cool, i did this at 3am instead of sleeping, like very chill, please forgive this this was an allnighter thing, poke me to make moar cuz i forget things like crazy, there is a mutual here and mutual is a chic is that okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaxxSkies/pseuds/LillaxxSkies
Summary: The story goes along a way of seeing Halsey in person, live at your city. Then days pass and somewhat a special thing comes up of your bias and you're a lucky winner!Also, apologies, because this s my first fan-fiction D:(I was feeling as if it needs some critics..)





	1. Reservation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=h+nation).



> Hey! Welcome to my first Fanfic, I hope this will be enjoyable for you all ^^

 

You poked your head up as you rose out from the bed that you laid on before giving in a stretch of relief and a noisy yawn. You eye at the time, it was only 8:00 am. Blinking a few times, you scatter your feet onto the floor and headed off to the bathroom. A slight shiver ran down your spin, as you realize it was pretty cool in the house. The air conditioner dropped a few, but you remember that it was pretty descent outside. Not that you were complaining or anything. You gave in another yawn as you stared yourself at the mirror, [e/c] hues reflecting like diamonds and [h/c] streaks looked a mess as usual. Though some points you looked rather half as okay when you wake up from sleeping. You closed the door to go on to do your business and when you came out, you realize that you left your phone in the bedroom. Why ? Why do you do this to yourself ?

With a loud sigh, you stumbled your way back in with half-lid eyes coming across your own room and grabbed upon your phone. 

_Click_

 You closed the door to go on to do your business and when you came out, you realize that you left your phone in the bedroom. Why ? Why do you do this to yourself ?

 

The battery was at 100% but you were not so sure that's how your day was going to turn out. You ran a hand up your temple and to your mouth to cover a yawn.  _Ugh, morning breath._ Oh well, you might brush, after eating something of course. Just then, a low growl came to your core, you are hungry. You can't do anything, well maybe walking without a empty stomach. So without a doubt, you strolled your way to the kitchen with your phone in your palm. You roamed your hand around the kitchen to see what you can make up something easy, simple so this way it wouldn't be a pain in the ass to do for you. No dish washing or whatsoever you need to be doing so early. You grabbed a bag of bagels, a type that were simple your favorite type. With a pull of the string, you put in half (or whole) or the bagel into the toaster and check your phone while settling on a couch. You mostly had DM's and notifications. A group-chat that was going nonstop, It would stop midway, though sometimes you forget why you were in it. But, oh well. You answer the messages and whatnot before checking your e-mail. Some things were not supposed to be in there, spam or just already known. So, you deleted some of the things that were spam, possibly by signing up by some idiotic thing that you forgot you did or by a sign-up thingy of daily/monthly thing while scrolling. You scrolled up, seeing _verified tickets_ as a title. With a blink, you tapped on the e-mail and you remembered.  You, a person, bought tickets for a show, _**a Halsey show**_. VIP and everything

 

  _Pop_

 

 Just then you heard the toaster go off and you were almost lost by what you were talking yourself about. You hopped off the couch and grabbed the bagel, juice and a cup to pour the juice in, taking a sip in great relief as you were dehydrated for hours. You took a bite of the bagel to chew on, eat on actually before taking a sip on the juice that you envied so much on.  Your phone then vibrated and you instantly checked it. It was a message from one of your...friends or you should say ex-friend. A person whom literary doesn't talk to at all, just barely. Why would she text you? You guys literary haven't spoken in a while and she Just then, you heard the toaster go off and you were almost distracted by what your mind was on. You hopped off the furniture you were on and went to the kitchen and eyed your phone for a second, seeing that a certain someone has texted you. You let a roll of your eyes go through you, you really cannot believe this, this bitch haven't even showed any emotions towards you whatsoever. Haven't even said _'i love you'_ to you. What kind of a friend is she..? You two have had your troubles, but that cannot over up the tracks now can it? You let a low sigh as you slid the DM of [f/n] popping up in your DM's, and of course she's asking you about the event. You almost dropped your phone in despite luck, because WHY in all of haven is she asking you about this event that you paid for? Why, you of all people? You decided to not waste time answering her question and finish up your bagel and clean up the cup before setting it down. Just then, you get a call, no, not from the bitch, but from another significant other. Your mutual.

Your mutual. You two are like peanut and jelly, Thelma and Louis, etc. The first time you guys met, It was unbelievable, It was like you met a twin. You two had A LOT in common, with pretty much anything you can think of. You two are like--damn, buddies. With a slide of answering the phone and a cheeky grin on your face to talk to your friend, you strolled around the area that you were in. A pretty descent one if anyone were to ask by the looks of it. Fine furniture in all honesty, with great decoration that you suited up with some help of your buddy. Aren't creative minds creative? You and [insert mutual's name here] were talking about the show that was coming up in a couple of months. Of course, you bought two (2) tickets for you and the your bestie, because why not? You both enjoy Halsey very much. No duh Sherlock. Even at some rates, you guys would talk nonstop on a topic and it would go on to drive to somewhere else. But that's normal for a conversation. Then, your mutual asked upon going out for the day,maybe shopping. You tilted your head to see the clock. It was only 8:19 am.  "Let me get ready, pick me up in five?" That, you were simple asking to get picked up in five minutes. "Okay, sure" was a response you got before you both hung up on each other. With that, you walked towards your bedroom to get ready. You only wearing your..pj's of course. But It will be noticed of what you are wearing out in the woe.  _ ~~Well, except for Florida, they can do that.~~_ So, due to the nice weather outside-- in fact, last time you checked It was going to be 87 degrees out in the openings. Oh, you need something for that weather! You rummage through the draws to find multiple shorts and grabbed one to put one before fixating yourself to get a nice, cozy bra and a formal tee of a deep black. It hang loosely a bit, for a bit of an extra size shirt but eh! Good thing this big ol' thing won't shrink up on you so quickly. You Stretched. And you thought: Man, wait five minutes on doing..laying down? No.. laying down with a bra is a terrible idea.  So, you laid on your own, comfy bed, scrolling through your social media. Just then within doing your thing you hear is a door knocking, which case it is your door, of course. You turned the knob and without a doubt it's your best friend! A small smile flashes before your expression as she pulled you aside to give a gentle hug as a greetings. A warm, gentle embrace that made you feel loved from inside. She then strolled you off to her vehicle. You gladly hopped in, settling yourself in there to get all comfy. When she, [again, insert] got themselves in the car up in the drivers side, you in the passengers side. You remember so much of how..your driving was not no good. "Let's hit it" 

 

* * *

 You stared at the window as the both of you passed through numerous trees and other things such as supermarkets, drug stores, restaurants, etc though you couldn't get what was simple on your mind. 

 

_**That bitch** _

It was running through your head, like a wildfire and you couldn't help it. The sound of the music, running through the car and all around was soothing to you, but you couldn't help but feel as it was something you can't get away from... Like as if you were stressed out about it. 

 

"What's wrong, dude?" You heard a voice, and turned to your fellow friend. 

 

"It's nothing.." you sputtered out. Of course, It was a lie, but you were just covering up. 

 

"Alright then" was a response to become on. Sure, sure. You might as well just cover things up.. but still. "It's just.." You try to say something, but your tone is so soft and yet gentle. "Earlier, I got a message.. from.." You try to sputter out the name, but She already eyes you. "Her? Why was she texting you?" You peered up at your significant with your [light?/Dark?] hues. "She was..I guess annoyed that we are going to the show"  You adjusted yourself in the seat, looking at your only buddy before she let out a snicker of response. "Oh? She's jealous?" Well, of course she is! Why else would be messaging you? "I..I guess now that you mentioned it" you replied to her, playing a streak of your own hair. "We haven't talk in forever..she gets on my nerves.." 

 

"Just ignore her, she'll know" You gave in a small nod in response before gazing out the window to realize that the both of you were almost at the destination. It was the mall. It didn't take you guys that long for parking. You hopped out of the car as both of you went inside. You both went in to go on and shop at a few..maybe more stores before you both had a handful of bags in your palms. It possibly wasn't even that much, but eh. You both settled the bags in the truck before returning. 


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo i was lazy to add things, forgive me.  
> In this one is just preparation

It was pretty early when you woke up, but you were pretty excited for the day. Today, you were going to see Halsey, in real life, on stage. You were gonna see her, meet her, take selfies! A smile smile grepped to your face, thinking about how the event was going to be, you couldn't wait! You turned to looked at the your phone, It was only 9:00 am. You decided to go on and make yourself breakfast, up in clothes that you wore in the daylight of a plain shirt and denim shorts. You didn't care about wearing pajamas, you wear just idly too lazy to put them on. As you made it to the kitchen, you took out a bowl and a box of cereal. You then swooned your arm to the fridge to grab a bottle of milk. You opened up the box to pour out the cereal, popping out the top to the milk, pouring it in the bowl. After you finish up your cereal, you rinsed out the bowl to put away to in the dishwasher. Afterwards, you decided to stretch up a bit before you looming over to your social media and loom over to head out to the apartment. You thought that it would be best to go out for a bit to do things before hitting to the show at the arena. The mall is where you decided to go.

You stood out, looking at your phone, you decided to get a lyft. It was a nice day after all and you scrambled up some money to get the money from somewhere. You waited for about 5 minutes until your ride arrived and hoped in. It didn't take that long for you to get to the destination. Once you hopped out, you straddled on your way to take a look around and debating on if you were going to spend some of your cash. The first isles you headed to was the clothes section, to which they were expensive at such a piece of cloth. Even the thrift shop would laugh at the numbers of how numbers would increase of clothes, jewelry, accessories, etc. With looking at them here and there, you knitted a brow to nearly half of the stuff. The clothes did have your size, but for a price it was a no-go, so you walked out. You needed new clothes, but you will try to get the best out anything to get some new items. Another store, you found, the numbers were extremely low, not even such pricey but didn't even come to your taste. Most of them were covered in white or with tertiary colors, with overrating icons, useless words. The accessories and what not seemed all the same with the color black and gold. With a shook of your head you decided to head out calling in a lyft. 

 

After you headed out the building, you saw your lyft come by and told him to go by the nearest gas stop, you were in dread of a drink and a snack. Fully stopped at the gas station, you headed in, getting a bottle of water and a snack bar, giving the cash to the cashier before telling the driver to go home. As you went home and paid for the ride, you headed inside to look at the place. It was in a pretty shady mood. It needed some little house-holding stuff to be taken care of. Still with enough time, you decided to clean up the place. Afterwards, you stroll onward to your social medias and settle on to your porch. It was a nice day outside, the air was very breezy with the cloud being all up on the tint of blue. 

*****

 

 Later on to the day, you decided to take a nap,  It was only 3:34, you have spend half of the day on work, then to Netflix watching some of your shows. Going to the room you enjoy, you rolled around in your blanket and pillows, adjusting yourself to make yourself comfortable and allowed yourself to drift off.

* * *

 

When you woke up, you stretched out your limbs and gazed at your phone to see the time. It was 6:01 pm.  You got yourself out of bed, yawning. You noticed that now you got a text message from Diane. She has informed you about the concert. You really didn't have to get ready that much, just to put n some shoes and what not. As you grabbed onto the pair of comfy socks and put them on, you got your favorite pair of shoes, slipping them on and tying them up. Afterwards, you grabbed your phone, remembering that you fully charged it before putting yourself to sleep. Putting the object in your pocket, you headed outside, stroking your fingers through your hair as you waited. After for 6 minutes of the wait, Diane came. You opened the passenger door, putting on the seatbelt. Palming a yawn again. 

 "Ugh, you didn't brush" Diane said, sarcastically. 

 

You rolled your eyes at her, smiling at that, "Eh" You weren't all too shabby about hygiene, even if you wake up like that. 

 

"Whatever, let's go" She said as she put the car in drive and drove off. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my gosh! You're so much prettier in person" You said to her, nuzzling your face in the muscians shoulder before peering up at her with a heated face, tears rolling up to your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll never forget seeing Halsey in LA at the shrine. T'was the final installment of badlands. She was so pretty, i didn't meet her. But her voice was so pretty and the fans were so funny. 

The night was what you least expected. On the road, it was completely dim. The highway lights on the side were reflecting on the windshield, your eyes blinking at the sensation of the softness radiation hitting your eyes. The other vehicles, however,  tye people in them needed some some improvement on their skills. Well, some of them did. Nearly half of them were not that operated, as almost swerving on the side and causing an accident! 

But your buddy Diane is a nice driver, she focuses on the road just nice and steady. Surely, she can talk to you while slowing down on the road, she was a good friend. 

The area for the show was about a couple of hours, yet you still couldn't believe. You stared at the radio. It was only 7:19. You can only imagine how time can fly so quickly, so fast. 

Silence builds up in the car, so you decided to turn up the radio. Just then, a spokesman on there with a smooth, uptight voice came on announcing on how Halsey was there. 

**_"Yeah Chuck. Apparently, 20-something year old Halsey will be performing at the arena. Man, the tickets and VIP sold out like crazy."_ **

 

 ****You can hear the laughter there and some chatter. You rubbed your temple and let out a yawn as the two of you slid down on a hill, coming across now to a huge building. It almost looked like something ancient, but yet you knew, just knew it was a place for something special.

One paying for the psrking in place of the car, getting the tickets out in the glovebox, you two of you hopped out in place. You strolled out in the outside, you can easily see a line going towards security leading to the building. Along with a concrete fence on the sidewalk to the leading of the road. Both you and Diane made it to the line. Once you two made it, you quickly remembered you had in a CD of the album in your back pocket. But once you were patted down, the tall security in uniform took notice and went with it.

The tickets were scanned, you both got VIP badges and informed of where to go, along with free stuff. You and D went in. You had to admit that it was very dark, but with the mixed hues of light tracing your ways along, and with some bumps of here and there, it was easy. You glance a bit to see a huge black curtain-like blanket with white letters of VIP on them. There were 2 heavy set security guards. You plunged on D's sleeve and strolled on to the area, showing the 2 males your badges before heading in. 

 

The first thing you notice was the wall, covered in a rose, red hint with the long green stem coming. It almost seemed like the flower was being tossed. Just then-

"Hi!" 

You snapped out of your daze to see a beautiful woman in her twenties. You can tell she dyed her hair blonde. She was wearing an oversized tee and denim shorts. Though, you can still see some of her tattoo though. 

_Oh my gosh, it's really her!?_

You were full of excitement, your cheeks were turning pink at the moment you saw her! 

Diane just snorted at your reaction, telling the famous star on how shy you are and gave the blonde a warming hug.

You quickly snapped out again, seeing the two hug, calming wait for your turn. Halsey turned to you with welcoming arms. In a second of no hesitation, you hugged your idol, burying your face in her shoulder with a wide smile! 

"Oh my gosh! You're so much prettier in person!" You said to the musician, nuzzling your face in her shoulder before peering up at her with a heated face, hot tears rolling up in your eyes. The blonde took notice of this and ran a finger through the skin to make it go away, grabbing those armpits of yours to hug you tightly and place a gentle kiss on your cheek. "So are you." She said. To your shockness, you were  speechless! Your bias just called you pretty! 

There was a male, standing there, asking about taking photos with you, Diane and the famous pop star. Of course, the brunette buddy would take away the phone , not letting you get comfy as you were still wrapped up in Halsey's arms! You nudged in female as you saw a light come towards. You felt yourself about to cry. 

Halsey took your face, "hey, don't cry.. I'm very happy to see you. Just enjoy the show, okay?" You wiped off a tear and nodded.

By that time, it was up. You both had to leave and you just wanted to spend more time with the blonde. But others had to spend time as well. Diane patted your back and hugged you, taking you to some water. After that, you both manged to get up front. The bass was very loud, but yet it wasn't very... Ringing. Sure, you had to yell over to anyone's attention but there was something that didn't give you a headache. The opening band were pretty handsome! Despite them sweating from lack of air conditioning, scent coming to the fans nostrils, they sounded pretty wicked! What were their names? 

One of the band members, stood up, drenched in sweat that reflected the spot light on him with the rest of the gang. He stood on one knee, springing up with a microphone saying, "We are Bad Suns" 

That's who they are. 

And the crowd cheers. 

After their performances, members of the arena begin to steady up the the stage, the light turning to a white light now becoming to pitch black. You can hear quiet mummurs behind you and blank stares of the guards. You feel yourself gulp. Those stares felt deadly, man. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A rthyme of chanting and clapping occur 

**_"Halsey"_ **

**_"Halsey"_ **

**_"Halsey"_ **

**_"Halsey"_ **

**_"Halsey"_ **

**_"Halsey"_ **

It was a beat that wiuld go non-stop! There must of been hundreds, heck thousands of people in! However the sound of chanting was replaced with silence. The dark, black light was now purple. Smoke filled up the stage and instant screamed got to you! Just them, you saw her. The same women you met earlier. In a crop top and skimpy bottoms! Somehow you can't feel that she has her eyes on you! Those hazel eyes looking down right at you!

With awkwardness shooting at your spine, you turn away. Man, she is prettier in person!

Halsey, giggling at your reaction, with now holding onto a microphone held it up inches to her lip and begin singing a tune. 

"Oooh because you're mine!" 

The crowd singed aling with her, as so did.. you tried though. You imagine the different meaning of the lyrics behind every song, every word! Those hazel eyes kept a stare at you though some peaks! 

 You peaked at your fingers to play with, flustered face coming to your way. 

Just then, she spoke. 

"Okay.." She pauses, looking around at the crowd with a smile. "This is my first song I ever wrote." The crowd cheered like crazy! Diane praises, grabbing your hand while eyeing the beauty on stage! She had her phone on record just wanting to take time recording this moment. Halsey giggles in delight of the fans! She looks at you with her white teeth and spoke again, "I need some help in order to get going!" Again, the echoing of yelling was making a sound like no ever. 

She pressed the mic to her mouth, chanting to the song, "I don't want them innocent" the many of males and females shouted about to her lovely voice, then came about to sing along to the song. 

"But i like it anyways!" 

The crowd screamed in excitement! You looked left to right to the fans, then to Halsey, who giggles at you. The music goes, a visual in the background of a warm, yet dark color of a women, her hair swaying to as if it was air. 

The blonde on stage strolled to the rthym of the music and her fans, her heels dragging along aside, looking down at you then at the rest of the adoring fans. As her melody echoed to the room, she let her body danced a little, her unoccupied hand high-fiving the people upfront. All of the music, the people.. It was all getting to you. You couldn't help but bail out right there. Wetness came on upon to (tone) cheeks and you feel them heat up. 

Then, she grabbed a hold onto your hand. You couldn't believe this! Halsey, the women of your idol, holding your hand! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You can't recall, but the thousands of screaming turned to constant chanting. You blinked. Confetti was in your hair and all over the floor, what a beautiful mess it created like art. Diane grabbed your arm to snap you back to reality. You both escaped the arena with luck. The first thing that hit you was food. There was people cooking up a BBQ right outside, people selling shirts, hoodies, etc for the heck of it. You then took a look at the sky, it was really darker then earlier. Almost midnight dark as so to say. 

With your way of getting to the car, you were pulled by the side. Your senses told you to fight! But in a second you quit, seeing that it was just..Halsey? What was she doing? She gives in a smile and a geeky wave. You bit your lip and waved back. She was wearing a white tank with a pair of denim pants, a white pair of nike. 

She noticed the dried up tears on your face, suddenly the smile faded. She grasped onto your shoulder, "Why were you crying, sweetie?" She asked. With still trembling lips, you look away from her, but turned right back. "I.." You sniffed a bit, wiping off the dried snot on your shirt. "I thought that you were beautiful, so real" The blonde took your hand with hers, not caring about hygiene. "And I'm happy you came" 

Diane suddenly scooted along, propping up the CD from your pocket and asking the blonde to sign it. Halsey happily obligates, grabbing out a marker "who do i make this out to?" She quirks a brow at you. You feel yourself heat up again, "YN" 

"YN, I want you to know that i love you. So much.."  she spoke to you, while writting down on the CD album in black marker. She smiles at you and hanfs you the signed CD, winking and blowing a kiss before hopping on to her bus. 

Looking down at the album, your blood heats up like crazy. 

_YN, let's run away and be together! Cutie. Hope to you see again soon! Xoxo. Halsey._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the songs like, in random.. Haha sorry ;-;;
> 
> love u all h stans ❤️ 
> 
> I hope the HFK will come your way

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to hit me up. It's right here to poke me to say hi or whatever! {Or to just say "When are you going to update this!?"} please do as will, because i do forget. :) 
> 
> Tumblr: theawesomelatino 
> 
> Twitter: lillaxxskies


End file.
